


Tangled Up

by starsandbrokenhalos



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandbrokenhalos/pseuds/starsandbrokenhalos
Summary: Summary:Jason is invited to Maura's house for the first time in order to help decorate for Christmas.Quote Preview:Kyle was sitting on the couch trying to untangle a strand of lights but had somehow ended up wrapped in it instead. Somehow, it only added to how adorable he was. The Green Lantern was wearing an ugly holiday sweater with candy canes on it and reindeer antlers decked out with bells. On his feet were fuzzy green socks and if one were to squint it appeared Kyle was dusted in a light layer of glitter. “I feel ridiculous,” he said as he struggled.“Care to unwrap me?” Jason asked semi-flirtatiously. He had been put in charge of the ribbon that would be adorning the tree and much like Kyle, was literally enwrapped in his task.





	Tangled Up

Maura Rayner’s house was quaint and full of light. Save for the explosion of Christmas decorations in the living room, the place was perfectly organized. It was Jason’s first time here and meeting Kyle’s mother which caused him to feel honored that they had asked him to help decorate for the holiday season. However, the honor had not eased his nerves. Jason had never done the whole “meet the parents” thing and was not sure what to expect. Mrs. Rayner, or Maura as she preferred to be called, had sounded sweet based off of everything Kyle had told him. Not to mention, Kyle had turned out well which was a reassuring sign. However, Kyle was Maura’s only child who Jason was dating which caused him to believe she might be a bit protective. Instead, she was just as sweet as Kyle made her out to be and beyond welcoming.

Kyle was sitting on the couch trying to untangle a strand of lights but had somehow ended up wrapped in it instead. Somehow, it only added to how adorable he was. The Green Lantern was wearing an ugly holiday sweater with candy canes on it and reindeer antlers decked out with bells. On his feet were fuzzy green socks and if one were to squint it appeared Kyle was dusted in a light layer of glitter. “I feel ridiculous,” he said as he struggled.

“Care to unwrap me?” Jason asked semi-flirtatiously. He had been put in charge of the ribbon that would be adorning the tree and much like Kyle, was literally enwrapped in his task. 

“I’ll save that for later,” Kyle responded with a blush. The blush darkened when Maura walked back into the room with a wooden tray full of mugs and snacks. 

The woman chuckled as she set everything on the coffee table. “Don’t you two look like the epitome of Christmas?” She sat down in the armchair and reached for a hot chocolate and a couple of chips. Maura leaned back and watched the two young men interact. 

Kyle laughed. “That’s the idea.” He partially freed himself from the embrace of the strings of lights. “Isn’t it Jason?”

“Absolutely,” Jason answered as he accidentally knotted the ribbon. He grimaced at the unsightly new nuisance. “Although, I do wish I had worn a Santa hat or something.” 

His boyfriend kissed his cheek. “Eres guapo como siempre mi petirrojo,” Kyle muttered, his green eyes shined as he took Jason’s hand in his. 

“Yo sé,” Jason teased. He felt Maura’s gaze on him which caused him to become acutely aware of the warmth spreading slowly across his face. 

Kyle smiled. “And humble too.” He handed Jason one of the mugs.

“How about a toast?” Maura proposed. 

“What to Mom?” Kyle asked.

Her smile widened as she took in the sight of her son holding Jason’s hand. “To spending time with those we love and making memories,” Maura said as she raised her mug. It was in this moment that Jason noticed she was drinking from a simple white mug with a picture of gingerbread man. Underneath the picture it read “sweet” in all capital letters. 

“Here, here,” Kyle said as the three of them clinked their mugs together. After he took a rather large gulp of hot chocolate, he turned to Jason and pointed above them. Jason flicked his eyes upwards to see that Kyle had created a green construct of mistletoe above their heads. “You know the rules Jason Peppermint Todd.” 

“As do you, Kyle Reindeer,” Jason said as he pulled him closer. Both of them were smiling as they kissed ever so sweetly. Kyle snuck in a quick second kiss before wrapping an arm around him. Jason rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder as Kyle began to absent mindedly play with his hair. He wished he could stay like this forever; no Bats in his business, no masks, no missions. Just two men in love and getting to show it off in front of one of the kindest women Jason had ever had the pleasure of meeting. For the first time in a while, the tension in his shoulders released and Jason felt safe. “Maura, you have a pretty spectacular son.”

“Thank you Jason,” she said, “His boyfriend is pretty wonderful.”

Kyle pulled Jason closer. “I think so too.”

“I could say the same thing about my boyfriend too,” Jason said, snuggling further into Kyle. He was vaguely aware that the entire right side of his body was going to be covered in glitter by the time he left tomorrow morning. He kissed Kyle’s chin. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> *The mug Maura is using based on a design by Rae Dunn. Picture [here](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AWfCXvdcQu8kFNBUVCnxbCSzh0UxjDwCz2wMygUtybgHAClStuw6ckU/)  
> *Happy Holidays everyone!! :)


End file.
